Exposed Your Deceit
by SwagSwagSwagOnYou
Summary: It's been 8 years since the last time Naruto saw Sasuke. With Naruto's old wounds finally have been healed he has gotten on with his life, but with the break in at Konohagakure First National Bank, old memories are starting to resurface.
1. All Quiet Along The Western Front

Naruto tensed as the kunai Sasuke threw grazed his cheek, his pulse racing as they exchanged blows at an escalating pace. Sasuke was throwing a flurry of punches faster than Naruto could ever remember.

With increasing worry and exhaustion piling on, Naruto could feel the kyuubi's chakra beginning to flow out of his pores and filling him with renewed vigor.

"This village has nothing to offer me now Naruto! You'll never find me" spat out Sasuke with a dark vehemence.

"I'll never stop looking"

-

"That was 5 years ago" Naruto thought to himself, looking up from his desk at the picture of Sasuke he kept hung on the wall. His small cubicle in the Konohagakure First National Bank feeling like a tighter prison than that of the Kyuubi inside him. He hated this, he was a B ranked jonin ninja with not one but TWO jutsus under his belt, however, Konohagakure law required that he also maintain a normal workplace job in order to ensure the villages prosperity.

He had always been good with money, so working at a bank made sense for him. He enjoyed the work, and it was a nice relaxing break from his usual S-ranked missions which required a lot of time and even more skill to complete. Suddenly, a disturbance down the hall woke Naruto from his daze. Naruto's office as Financial Advisor was at the furthest side of the building from the entrance, next to the water cooler. Yet his super ninja skills allowed him to sense the urgent visitor before any of the other people.

"NARUTO, COME QUICK, WE FOUND HIM!" A voice shouted through the building. Naruto stood up suddenly, knocking over a jar of pens, and his frog doll. "Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted back, taking off his suit jacket and putting on his orange sweater, then fastening his headband. Because it was common policy for ninjas to also have jobs in the workplace, the head of the branch, Saizo Goldberg-san had already known he may have to leave on urgent business. So Naruto has no trouble leaving his things and running out the door to meet the person who had called him.

-

Naruto sprinted down the hall, kicking off his polished Guchi loafers and hopped as he pulled his Jikatabi onto his feet, he swatted secretaries and co-workers out of his way as he sprinted to the source of the noise, gracefully sliding between a young female co-workers legs, "back in the saddle" he muttered to himself, smirking. Eventually he made it to the source of the noise, rubble and debris surrounded him, dust still filling the air, he scanned the room, squinting through the dust filled room.

The dust cleared and he stared wide-eyed at the other end of the room, half the wall had been destroyed, he noticed scorched markings surrounding the gaping exit into the outside world, they seemed all too familiar. "NARUTO!" he span quickly to his left, it was his co-worker Chōji Akimichi, his fat body flopped against a wall, morbidly obese from years without their intense training.

"It was too fast" Chōji began, "Someone broke through the wall, someone, like we used to be, someone with training. I've never seen such power!"  
Naruto scrunched up his face, "Why didn't you stop them? WHY?" Naruto said grabbing this shameful mess of a man by the collar. "They were just too fast Naruto, I think he's going to the safe, I would have stopped him... I'm just not the same as I used to be... It's my fault..." Naruto loosened his grip. "I'll find them, stay here, you might have forgotten your training, but I haven't forgotten mine." And with the that he sprinted out the hole into the streets below.


	2. Keikaku Intensifies

The wind howled ferociously against Naruto's ears as he leaped out of the 1232nd floor of Konohagakure First National Bank. He quickly reached terminal velocity as he entered back into the atmosphere. His skin began to singe and his ears began to sing as he rapidly descended onto the streets below, if it wasn't for the kyuubi's chakra that flowed through his veins even now, he would be a mere splat on the pavement when he landed.

Focusing chakra to his knees and bending them down he landed with a hard thump that alerted the civilians around him to his presence.

"Did anyone see a man with a large safe jump down here before me?!" Naruto quickly yelled out to the populace around him.

Everyone seemed to be too much in a daze to respond, and Naruto quickly asserted that he would need to start moving soon if he wanted to keep on the trail of whoever stole the safe.

Naruto let the chakra flow down to the soles of his feet as he began to concentrate on chakra signatures around him. Surely the thief to survive a fall like that would need a large amount of chakra, right? He quickly locked onto a source larger than the surrounding static.

He pushed off hard with his chakra imbued legs and leapt to follow the speeding off source of his recent troubles.

As he flew down the highway, the wind howled around his ears as a strong gust slowed his pursuit. "Gah! No good dattebayo, I'll have to do something about this wind resistance" Thinking quickly Naruto jumped onto the nearby overpass the thief's trail led him to. Thinking quickly he took a step forward with his left leg, leaned back and bent his right leg, causing him to slide as he removed all friction below him using his chakra. As Naruto rapidly accelerated toward his target, reaching 200mph he leaned forward and kicked off toward the large safe.

Naruto closed in, the wind rapidly decelerating him as the safe caused the highway to crumble beneath it's weight. Thinking quickly Naruto created a shadow clone and formed a rasengan in his hand while attaching a frag grenade to his clone while a third clone threw them both at the mysterious man who was now less than 50 feet away. Naruto quickly smashed the chains dragging the safe, while his clone grabbed onto the man and exploded, knocking the man down and stopping him in his tracks.

"There is nowhere for you to run dattebayo!" Naruto said, triumphantly

Suddenly, Shizune, now middle aged and much more attracted to the strapping young Naruto, arrived, with a couple of fellow Jonins showing up shortly after.

"Great work Naruto" Shizune said, smiling. Naruto beamed at her and gave her a thumbs up. One of the generic Jonin who had arrived approached the masked man, while another went to check on the safe. Turning the handle the safe began to open, when the Jonin near the masked man shouted "EVERYONE GET BACK" Suddenly an explosion went off. The flash blinded everyone in the area sending them flying back with catastrophic force.

Naruto's ears rang as he looked around, unaware of his surroundings, and incredibly dazed by the explosion. Where the Man had been lay a giant gap in the long overpass, with the Jonin, Shizune, and Naruto with the safe on one side.

"Is everyone okay?" Shizune asked, coughing up some dust. "I'll be fine... dattebayo..." Naruto replied wearily. "Good," Shizune stood up, "Lets get that safe open" there was a sound of shifting metal as one of the Jonin, the strongest, turned the handle and pulled the safe open. Despite being easily 7 feet tall, the safe was well over twice his height and cube shape, as it opened the Jonin gasped collectively. The safe was empty.

"It can't be..." Shizune said in disbelief "How did he empty it? Why did he kill himself?"

"Nevermind that, the hokage has to hear about this immediatly, there is nothing left to do here, I'm afraid... the First National Bank of Konohagakure... has been robbed"

There was a loud bang as a hooded figure turned toward the highway just 50 miles off. "All according to schedule" A large shadow approached him as a figure revealed itself. "Did you have any problems?"

"No, all went exactly as planned, dattebayo." Naruto said quietly, handing the man a large bag with the vault's contents.

"Excellent, all according to keikaku" the hooded figure went on "The moment your rasengan severed the chains to the safe it was the perfect time to loot it, and because you were in pursuit the whole time, nobody thinks that the thief ever had any chance hide it's contents. Little do they know he was nothing more than a hired mercenary. It was so nice of you to tell me exactly where the safe was. As promised, I will now tell you where you can find Sasuke..."

After receiving the information on where Sasuke is, the hooded man shunshined out of the village.

Naruto gazed down at the village, and popped out of existence.

The snow was falling, as it often did in the Land of Snow, a well-dressed hooded man walked through the forest to an old seemingly abandoned house, several stories tall and made of wood, a traditional enigma in a rapidly-modernizing world. The crunching of his footsteps echoed into the empty house. He entered the house, the door creaking, removed his boots, and shook the snow from his hood. He ascended the stairs up into a study room above, the room was dark, he lit a nearby torch and sat down, still shivering from the cold.

"The cold bites harder with age, doesn't it, Sasuke?" Muttered a voice behind him, Kakashi removed his hood and looked up, into the eyes he remembered from years ago. "If the theatrics are supposed to scare me...you have the wrong man, Kakashi". Kakashi silently opened the draw of his desk, quickly glancing at the hilt of a Ninjatō, and letting a subtle smirk cross his face. "I don't mind you working for a little money on the side, I'd just prefer it if it didn't involve selling our secrets." Sasuke smirked mockingly "If the Hokage wanted me dead she'd have sent a Double-Jutsu Ninja. I know about you, you're profile shows no Jutsus, and to kill me it would take-"

"Two." Finished Kakashi.

In an instant Sasuke withdrew the Ninjatō from his desk and held it centimeters from Kakashi's neck. "Shame" Smirked Sasuke "We barely got to catch up after so many years."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to smirk.

"I know where you keep your Ninjatō, that's a start." Sasuke looked closer at the blade of the Ninjatō, and his eyes grew wide with fear. It was made of wood.

Kakashi leaped into the air and two glimmers of steel flashed in the torchlight, Sasuke was pinned to the wall, blades through both his shoulders and both knees, powerless.

"Now" began Kakashi, dusting off his jacket and wiping sweat from his brow. "WHERE IS YOUR EMPLOYER?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Keikaku means plan.


	3. How Much Does A Polar Bear Weigh

Naruto woke up late in the afternoon after the hectic night he was a part of last night. He was inching closer to finding Sasuke, but still couldn't pinpoint where he was exactly.

He yawned and stretched as the midday sun leaked into his window.

"I better get up before people come looking for me" Naruto muttered to himself.

Leaping out of bed, Naruto walked down the hall into his shower and started to clean up himself for the day with post haste.

Naruto walked straight into the Hokage's tower as he knew she was expecting him after the fiasco last night. As he entered the room he spotted Shizune and the rest of jonin who were involved in the safe chase last night.

"Naruto, I'm glad you're here! We could really use your help on closing the case on the safe thief" Tsunade said out loud with a bit of weariness in her voice.

"Didn't Shizune give you my report?" Naruto response as he looked over at Shizune. He noticed she was staring at him and blushing. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

"She did, but we're at dead ends here Naruto, anything could be useful" sighed out Tsunade.

"I didn't get to see his face and he didn't exhibit any traits worth extra notice. I don't know what else I can say" shrugged Naruto.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." said Tsunade "We're going to do patrols around the village to see if we can find out any extra info. Here" reported Tsunade as she threw an earpiece towards Naruto. "It's a two-way radio Naruto, keep in touch"

"Hai Hokage" saluted Naruto as he left the building.

Naruto left the building and began hopping along the rooftops towards the perimeter of the village. It was lucky so far no one had pinned him to the theft of the money from the safe, but that probably wouldn't be that way forever.

As he reached the edge of the village his earpiece flicked on.

"Naruto! Naruto do you read me? The prison was broken into and some criminals might have escaped. We need you to check out the area you are in." the voice behind the notice said.

"Roger" Naruto responded.

As Naruto began scanning the bushes around where he was, he noticed some crows fly out from behind a large group of bushes that didn't look natural.

Naruto's mind began to race a mile a minute. Could Itachi be back in the village, he was one of the few people who uses crows. "Who escaped from the prison?!" Naruto screamed to the operator on the other side of the radio. He couldn't fight Itachi now, there was no one he could finish unscathed.

A single crow shot out of the bushes silencing any other questions Naruto had for the receiving end of the radio. Grows all around Naruto began to caw rapidly and time slowed down to a crawl.

The crows became deafeningly loud as a scarecrow with a scythe teleported on top of Naruto. The last thing Naruto remembered was his first criminal he caught staring over his body before he blacked out and his earpiece fell out.

The voice from the operator crackled to life as the radio hit the ground.

"Fiddlesticks MIA"

Naruto awoke slowly in his bed. Was it a dream? His bed suddenly jolted up, dropping him back down into it. No, he was in the back of a Konoha Ambulance.

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked wearily. "You were ambushed, one of the fugitives who was caught in the explosion, an ex-subordinate of Orochimaru known as Fiddlesticks. He hid in the bushes until you got close, and flashed out, draining your naturally high chakra reserves to increase his own. During his time some say he was so powerful he could defeat some of the lesser-tailed beasts single handedly using that Jutsu.

"But who caused the explosion?" Naruto inquired "And why now?"

"We're not sure, but they claimed that they saw another masked individual and a hooded man who weren't inmates leaving the scene" Naruto's eyes widened. Could this be the next part of the mysterious man's plan? Was he with Sasuke even now? "Do they know where the two went dattebayo?"

"We're not sure yet, but we have 3 members of the Inuzuka clan tracking them now by differentiating their scent from that of the known inmates. Kiba, Tsume, and Hana are on it now."

"Great!" Naruto said, sitting up and clutching at his side "Damn dattebayo,"

"Naruto lie back down, let the others handle this, you're in no condition to leave right now, you almost gave first blood"

"I know but this is something I have to do, if I don't do this then my friends won't love me and I love my friends because they are the strength that I get from my friends. Dattebayo" Naruto replied, instantly convincing all of the expert medical ninjas that he should leave. "You're right, go, but take some of my chakra, they could be dangerous" Said a familiar voice.

"Shizune-chan?" Naruto turned surprised, he hadn't noticed her and she had been quiet, even still, he should have been able to smell her at least. "Naruto, be safe" Shizune said, as he groped her breasts. "I will, thank you for the chakra dattebayo." He sat up, kicking the ambulance doors open while it was still moving and headed off to where he could sense the 3 members of the Inuzuka clan were tracking the man who was probably with Sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in the dank city air, the pain of his gaping wound hardly bothering him now. He opened his eyes, and glared into the sky. Sasuke would pay, but fiddlesticks would pay first. Naruto summoned his chakra and yelled, pounding his chest and leaped into the air, he did a 360 and observed the sky around him, he span in time as a murder of crows flooded him "GLLARAFGGHLAFPHSPGLA" muttered Naruto as crows flew into his face and lower body. The crows passed him leaving him bloodied and semi-naked, his oiled-body gleaming in the sunlight, "They'll take me to where Fiddlesticks is hiding." said Naruto hopping after the crows.

Naruto landed on an ice-covered lake near the city, scanning his surroundings. Naruto felt a surge of worry shiver up his spine directly from his balls, and instantly felt the need to dodge, he dove to left and looked up. He looked into Fiddlesticks handsome face, "This ends now!" Naruto launched himself at Fiddlesticks, the two exchanged blows, Fiddlesticks scythe a whirl of wood and steel, Naruto kicked out and missed, caught off balance as fiddlesticks tackled him onto the ice and began pounding him with his wooden arms, each blow crushing Naruto's face, over and over.

Naruto began to blackout, unable to move Fiddlesticks weight. "NARUTO!" suddenly Chōji Akimichi rolled out the bushes and began tumbling his way towards Fiddlesticks, Fiddlsticks quickly jumped off Naruto and grabbed his scythe from the ground, Chōji's balled mass lost momentum meters before hitting Fiddlesticks, who grabbed his scythe and cooly slayed the waste of a man.

"Chōji!" Naruto yelled launching teeth from his mouth, "NOW YOU DIE!" Naruto ran at Fiddlesticks ducking under his scythe swing, and uppercutted his handsome face, knocked hay and blood from his mouth. Fiddlesticks attempted a weak counter attack but Naruto dodged, swept his leg, and put Fiddlesticks in an arm-bar "CRITICAL STRIKE!" Yelled Naruto breaking Fiddlestick's arm like a twig. Fiddlesticks tried crawling away, but Naruto grabbed him by his thick locks of hair and dragged him to Chōji's lifeless mass "LOOK INTO THE FACE OF THE MAN YOU KILLED BEFORE YOU DIE!" Naruto screamed. "You haven't killed me, you sacrificed short-footing for a killing blow." and tapped the ground under Naruto's feet, causing the ice to crack. Naruto let out a yell as he fell into the icy water below.


	4. You Can (Not) Initiate

Naruto was swimming. His mind was swimming. Choji was swimming in his own blood. Everyone was swimming - except Fiddlesticks.

Choji didn't deserve death. He was just trying to help me Naruto thought as he slowed descended down to the lake's sea floor. I can't die here Naruto thought as his eyes started to flutter in the ice cold water.

As Naruto was about to pass out chakra flooded through him and he began to float up to the glassy ice covering the top of the lake. Demonic chakra exploded out from him and flooded the surrounding area, growing far beyond the normal amount he pulls and can control. Feeling bloodlust and vigour beyond what Naruto had ever felt before, he succumb to his temptations and let the kyuubi's chakra wash over him - and the rest of Konoha as well.

Everyone felt it. It had be 20 years since anyone had felt this amount of of killing intent - and the last time they felt this was when the kyuubi had attacked their village.

As the the demonic taint washed over the village, everyone knew the only one who could be responsible for this - Naruto.

"Hokage, kyuubi's chakra is flo-" whispered out a jonin.

"I know damnit! What's happening to Naruto, Shizune said he would be fine!" ground out Tsunade. "ANBU Commander, all chuunin are to evacuate the civilians; all jonin and above are to converge on where Naruto is now! MOVE"

The ANBU in the room nodded and shunshin towards the source of the chakra.

Naruto burst through the ice and rose up ontop of tendrils of red chakra.

Fiddlesticks spun around quickly, knowing this chakra signature anywhere. "Naruto, you have finally reawoke..." Fiddlesticks said as he kneeled low before Naruto. "I didn't mean to push you Lord, I just wished to revive you to your full strength."

"Do not worry Fiddlesticks, You have done well." Naruto responded without looking down "But stand up, we have visitors."

Instantly ANBU, Jonin, and the Hokage converged on the icy lake where Naruto and Fiddlesticks were standing.

"NARUTO! What happened where, what happened to the kyuubi's chakra?" Tsunade said with resolve, but fear in her voice.

"I have reawoken Tsunade, but it is of no concern to you" Naruto responded as he flexed his hands testing his now power. "Now let me introduce you" Naruto began "This is Fiddlesticks"

Elsewhere, in the capital of the Land of Snow, Kakashi, cloaked in a gold trimmed robe enters a bar. Kakashi hands the cloak to the ninja at the coat check, revealing a luxurious suit, a disguise to allow him to fit in, with a matching mask. His hair was not its usual spiky style, but was instead gelled back. He glanced around the room, observing the various patrons while a kunoichi sings infront of a small band on stage. The patrons are silent as the song washes over them. There, he sees a man at the bar flirting with some girl. Kakashi silently approaches the two.

"Uh, is this seat taken?" he loudly says to the girl standing by the seat next to the man "Ugh" the girl says, handing the man a slip of paper and leaving. "W-what did you do that for?" the man was in his early thirties, or so Kakashi thought, with dark brown greasy hair and bright blue eyes.

"Not anymore..." the man said, clearly annoyed. Kakashi chose ignore it instead saying "I'm not one to judge, but I don't think it was you she was after, that or her phone number is 6 digits." The man looked down, shocked to see that the paper did in fact only have 6 numbers on it. "But I'm here to talk to you about something else Fischer-san," Kakashi said turning to the man "How do you know my name?" the man began, but Kakashi cut him off. "My name is Mr. Yagami, you remember me don't you?" The man looked at him intently, clearly confused.

"Mr. Fischer, I specialize in a very specific type of security. Chakra security" Kakashi started to say.

"You talking about Jutsu? You talking about er...genjutsu?" Fischer replied, clearly still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm here to protect you in the event someone tries to access your mind through illusions. You're not safe here, do you remember your training?" Kakashi asked, hurriedly. "Y-yes, I'm supposed to... what was it... I'm supposed to stop the flow of chakra in my body and disrupt their chakra right?" The man stated the textbook explanation as though he had only ever read it. "That's right, now I need you to focus" Suddenly the ground began to shake as the walls crumbled around them. The two men closed their eyes simultaneously and focused as the world around them disappeared before collapsing in on them.

The two awoke to find themselves in a warehouse. Fischer looked around, clearly dumbfounded with no idea where he was, but Kakashi stood up and looked for the source of the genjutsu. His eyes searched the warehouse when suddenly, just out of his vision, a door leading outside was slammed. Kakashi immediately stood up and gave chase. The figure dashed into the nearby woods and began jumping between the trees. As Kakashi followed him he grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the target. Using his newly obtained sharingan ability Kamui to transport the rock to another dimension so that it would remain undetected until it hit his target almost fatally in the back of the head.

Kakashi watched as the figure fall from the trees, landing harshly in the snow below. Blood was visible from where he was, so Kakashi rushed next to the body and turned the man over to reveal Sasuke. "So then, it was your genjutsu? That man was a major political figure in Konoha, who hired you to get information from him?" Kakashi asked "So, you were able to stop it then? Huh, impressive." Sasuke said, coughing up blood.

"Sasuke, when will you learn, I trained you, you may be powerful, but I will always be able to stop you." Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke growled, quickly doing a backflip out of the cloak he had been wearing and kicking Kakashi into a nearby tree dazing him and throwing 3 kunai that hit his hand, leg, and right shoulder blade respectively. Sasuke smiled wearily saying "Y-you too, Kakashi-sensei" He turned around revealing that he had been wearing a backwards forehead protector as blood dripped from his hand, not his face which he had used to trick Kakashi into thinking he had landed a direct hit.

Kakashi recovered, but was too badly injured to give chase, so he approached the cloak Sasuke had left behind and aside from some light supplies, found a small piece of paper, the contract Sasuke had been given to extract information from that man without his knowledge. But who was it from?

Sasuke fell to his knees in the forest, basic survival training taught him sweating in the cold could cause him death, he needed shelter and he needed it soon. His body was still sore from hours of running and his belly hungry from days without food. He face-planted into the snowy ground. Suddenly he felt a surge of power, like an electric shock that left goose-bumps on his skin. He squinted with his special eyes into the distance and saw the source of the eruption.

Chakra.

It was Naruto's chakra signature, without a doubt. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Now the hunt began. He wiped the snow from his ninja-beard and pushed his aching body up, but before he could continue he was interrupted "Oy, Gwailo." Echoed a metallic voice from above. He looked into the trees and saw an unfamiliar face, a man with a metallic arm and half a metallic skull was perched upon a thick branch of oak. "You are in wrong territory, go no further." Sasuke grinned. "Lets tussle, cholo." And bounced into the air, drawing his blade and slicing at the man, he felt the metal of his blade bite flesh. The man back flipped swinging his arm at Sasuke but missed his strike and then landed on the ground below. "HA!" Taunted Sasuke like an arrogant, spoiled, bratty, insolent child. "I cut your arm! And you missed me completely!" he said, gigglesqueeing.

The metal man raised his head slowly, smirking.

"Did I?"

Sasuke felt panic within him and looked down to see three live Arges type HG 84 fragmentation hand grenades stuck to his lower-body. "Son of a-" The ensuing split-second explosion ripped the old oak tree apart launching splinters of wood in all directions, the gory detonation shredded apart Sasukes' body, sending stringy sinew and blood-coated muscle flying wildly into the air, the top of the once-pleasant oak tree was now home to a splinted crater and was covered by a bloody mist of smoke, ash and gore where Sasuke had stood moments earlier. The Metallic man cackled to himself, "THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK INTO OUR TERRITORY? PRENTY OF WORKA BEES COME OUT OF THE TREES TO STOP YOU." He yelled, satisfied with the silence, he turned to walk away.

There was a quiet chuckle behind him. The metallic man's jaw dropped and he had kind of 'oh no you di-n't' kind expression on his face, "No..." He looked over to see the mangled, disjointed body of Sasuke laughing in the snow. "Hahaha" Sasuke laughed, coughing up blood, "i-is that al-all you g-g-got!" Sasuke tried to stand up, but the shredded gory stumps of snapped bone and bloodied rag were all that constituted as the the remains of his legs. The metallic man sighed and drew his Katana from his back, the blade singing as it was unsheathed. "Brave, but pitiful." The metallic man strutted over to Sasuke, he looked down at the disgusting, chaotic mess that was Sasuke's body and raised his blade for the killing blow. Sasuke laughed once more, angering the metallic humanoid. "Unafraid to meet your death? Noble." Muttered the glimmering not-not-made-of-metal man. "Of course I am" Smirked Sasuke "But its not me that's going to die."

The Metalic man's eyes grew wide as he heard a great creaking of wood behind him, he turned his head in time to have it met by a giant log that shattered itself upon his forehead knocking him hard onto his shining buttocks, blinded by the splinters piercing his eyes, the man could hardly make out the great shape lumbering towards him, knocking over trees as he charged at the helpless cyborg "I MANAGED TO DISPERSE MY CHAKRA ONE LAST TIME BEFORE THOSE ARGES TYPE HG 84 FRAGMENTATION HAND GRENADES WENT OFF!" Yelled Sasuke over the earth-shaking noise of the charging giant, "MEET MY NEW FRIEND."

"DEADWOOD".

The man opened his bloody eyes just in time to see the tree, the same oak tree he had just decimated part of with several grenades, lift its mighty trunk-fist, just before it obliterated him with a punch that impacted so loudly it echoed throughout the forest for miles.


End file.
